


if…（08）

by ruri2567156



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruri2567156/pseuds/ruri2567156
Summary: NC17，本章有车。





	if…（08）

08

珍惜失而复得的一切吗？他的确需要和Tony好好谈谈，不知道如果自己每天骚扰Friday会不会逼着Tony出现在自己面前，不过有计划总是好的。  
谢过了Reilly之后，Peter赶往学校。虽然今天是周日，不过因为大部分队员缺失了5年的时间，学术十项全能队的全员都开始利用周末——补习。  
冤家路窄Peter很不幸的在校门口又遇见了Flash，他似乎对由于自己的失误而阴差阳错的让Peter成为学校红人的事耿耿于怀。  
“这不是大红人Parker同学么？你还没有成为美国体育界的未来之星吗？”Peter的无视让他更加不爽起来，“哦，也许体育的新星对你而言没什么吸引力，毕竟你是复联的预备军嘛。明明连Tony Stark也没见过。”对于总是在自己面前彰显优越感的Flash，Peter的一直是选择无视的。但他的无视似乎让Flash更加不爽了。  
“你拽什么啊，别以为我不知道，你这个孤儿。”  
“孤儿”两个字狠狠的砸进Peter的耳朵，他的瞳孔有瞬间的放大表情有些许痛苦，这一闪而过的微表情被Flash很好的收入眼里。“听说你婶婶已经过世了。好可怜啊……回家后发现自己唯一的亲人已经死了5年了是什么感想。”  
“闭嘴。”忍无可忍的Peter终于忍不住回嘴。  
就好像对手终于站到了和自己一起的擂台上，Flash欣喜的继续进攻：“现在是在孤儿院吗？还是被什么人收养了？应该是被收养了吧，哈哈哈，我真同情那个收养你的人，毕竟你身上可是有让人陷入不幸的诅咒啊。你身边的亲人不是都离你而去了……”  
所以这就是Tony疏远自己的原因吗？总有一天他会害死所有亲近自己的人。这个念头就像一把利刃插进了Peter内心头，他突然觉得自己不能呼吸了，就算大口汲取着氧气但还是觉得肺腑一阵阵的刺痛……  
“咣”的一声钢铁侠的战甲从天而降犹如神明，纳米面甲随之消失Tony带着怒气对Flash说道：“真是抱歉让你操心了。但我是不会离开Peter的。”  
刚才发生的一切都被Friday转播给Tony了，如果对方不是个高中生Tony已经给了他一记掌心炮。于是，刚到校门口的Ned就看见钢铁侠公主抱着Peter飞离了学校的画面，而Flash呆呆的站在原地宛如一个蜡像。谁能告诉他这是什么情况？   
“Kid，深呼吸，我在这里。”宽大的手掌抚上Peter的双眼，视觉被一瞬间的阻断Tony的味道充斥着他整个鼻腔，让Peter冷静了不少。察觉到男孩的呼吸渐渐平息，他松开了自己扶着对方双眼的手，那是双红红的直勾勾看着自己的眼睛。  
“我做错什么了吗？你为什么要躲着我？”Peter不知道自己楚楚可怜的样子是多么诱人，他似乎还有很多控诉还未说出口，一个湿热东西堵住了他的嘴。Peter花了5秒时间才反应过来那是Tony的嘴，等等……他们在接吻？！  
接收到这个可怕的讯息，他立刻试图挣扎，但发现自己后脑勺被Tony扣的紧紧的，放弃抵抗后，Peter渐渐地本能的开始微微回应起这个吻来，Tony的舌尖撞入他的口腔，刮过他的牙床，嘴里的空气似乎被一并带去，直到Peter觉得他快要因为缺氧而昏倒，Tony才放开了他，似有千般不舍嘴间还牵着暧昧的银丝。  
“这就是你要的答案。”Tony冷静的阐述着，就好像在说太阳从东边升起一样平常。Peter连耳垂都是红的，他抬头看了Tony一眼又立刻低下，这种纯情的表情几乎把Tony逗笑，他似乎都记不起自己有没有遇到过这么纯情的情人，让他产生无比的欣喜和兴奋。“我喜欢你，不只是父子之情。”  
Peter似乎终于搞清楚Tony是什么意思了，呆呆的抬头望着他默不吭声，这让Tony气不打一处来更直白的说到：“我喜欢你，喜欢到想和你上床，明白吗？”Peter只是微微地点了点头，“所以，你的回答呢？”话刚出口Tony就后悔了，这一切太突然，他不应该逼迫男孩的。  
“算了，你先好好休息吧。我并不急于答案。”Tony转身准备离开Peter的房间，却发现自己的手被拉住了。  
“我……我不知道该怎么说……我不想和你分开，无论你怎么对我，我都不要离开你。”  
“Kid，对不起。你不需要违背自己的心意做什么选择，无论你选择什么，我们都是亲人 。”准备再次安抚Peter好好休息并慎重的考虑选择的Tony，被男孩拽到身前，模仿着男人先前的动作吻上了Tony的唇，“碰”Tony脑内的最后一根弦应声崩裂。 

男孩用舌尖舔着自己的嘴唇，很笨拙又很虔诚。在他舌尖探进自己口腔的一刹那，Tony反客为主，把男孩按倒在床上。  
他的舌头不断的在Peter的口腔里探索，然后开始噬咬，牙齿甚至磕到了一起，但这个吻还是没有停止，Peter觉得自己好像要被Tony吞吃入腹。Tony扯开他的格子衬衣，吻顺着露出的皮肤逐渐下移，轻轻啄过Peter的下巴、喉结、心口……  
因瘙痒而颤抖着躲避的男孩用撒娇的语气祈求着：“Tony，不要，有点痒。”男人并没有因为他的讨饶而停止动作，在亲吻舔弄中加入了噬咬，他似乎十分中意Peter心口的位置，感受着皮肤下跳动的心脏，在那里轻舔出一个红痕，似乎要把自己的名字刻在男孩的心脏上。在他的动作下只男孩只能发出呜呜的闷哼。  
Tony的手早已下移解开了Peter的牛仔裤，连同内裤一起被Tony扯下，粉嫩的性器很有精神的弹跳了出来，男人顺手握了上去，性器被粗糙手掌包裹的感觉让Peter瞬间紧张了起来，除了自己还从来没有人动过那里。他眼神直勾勾的看着Tony，不知道他接下来要怎么做，只见Tony突然就低头含住了他整根性器。视觉和体感上的双重刺激，差点让Peter当场就交代在这里。他强忍着承受，不至于让蜘蛛侠从此背上一个早泄的tag。  
感受到在自己口腔中明显涨大了一圈的性器，Tony就明白了他的男孩的性经验乏善可陈，这个认知让Tony产生了些许想使坏的心情。他卖力的吞吐舔弄几乎让男孩光忍着不要浪叫出声就花光了所有的意志。此刻，Tony突然用牙齿轻轻的咬了一下性器的前端的敏感地带，不同于之前的快感，Peter被这突然感受刺激的一颤。逃得过初一逃不过十五，在Tony的高超的技术下Peter男孩还是早早地缴械投降了，虽然这让他身为男性的自尊心受到了一点小小的打击。  
Peter准备起身替Tony拿过床头纸巾擦拭，就见Tony把刚才自己射在他口中的精液全部吐在了手上，这让他羞愧的地下了头，而就在这时Tony拉起了他的脚踝，打开了他的腿。  
“等等……等等……”男孩瞬间有点惊恐，“不是我帮你弄出来后就结束了吗？”他似乎对男人之间的做爱还存在很大的误解。  
Tony被Peter的话逗笑了：“别担心，Daddy教你。”就这被精液沾湿的手指，Tony就这么直接捅进了Peter的后穴。也许是因为Peter还在高潮余韵里，或者是蜘蛛侠天生柔韧度就比较强，这个强行进入并没有让Peter觉得痛苦，他很快就适应这种异物入侵的感觉，本还担心第一次Peter也许承受不了做到最后，现在看来这些担心都是多余的。他愉悦的吹了声口哨揶揄道：“没想到我的男孩天赋异禀。”  
Peter这才推测到男人之间做爱用的是哪个部位，被Tony的揶揄搞得红透了脸，他也更加确定了Tony Stark在床上的性格似乎会变得更恶劣一点。  
加入两根手指后，Tony的动作就放慢了，他知道男孩的韧性不会这么容易让他受伤，于是更加注重让男孩在这种运动中体会到快感。他要在男孩的身体和心灵上都留下不可磨灭的Tony Stark的痕迹，让他永远也无法离开自己。他的手指在男孩的甬道中探索，轻柔的一寸一寸终于确定了那个敏感点的位置。  
Peter奇怪Tony的动作为什么突然停了下来，这让他有些不安身上的汗毛都竖了起来，蜘蛛警报在提醒他接下来的事有一定“风险”。此刻他在Tony的脸上看到了并不那么善意的笑容，正准备挣扎，一种酥麻的快感窜至尾椎，呻吟声就这么溢了出来。Tony又对着那个凸起按了几下，Peter的性器又可耻的抬了头。Tony满足的笑着，解开了自己西裤，巨物在粉嫩的穴口来回蹭动。  
“等……”后面的字还没出口，Tony就直接撞了进来，Peter觉得整个人都被贯穿了。但疼痛的感觉并没有这么强烈，也许真如Tony说的那样他的确有被进入的天赋。  
肠壁紧紧的吸着自己的性器，让Tony长长的舒了一口气，他然觉得自己浪荡情场这么多年，经历过千千万万的情人，但此刻却是他最动情的时刻。从来没有一句身体能如此契合自己，带着点邪魅的笑容Tony调笑：“你的小嘴可是紧紧的咬着我，似乎迫不及待的等待着正餐呢！”  
本就做着如此脸红心跳的事，Tony的话让Peter更加害羞了，他拉过身边的枕头想把自己的脸给藏起来。Tony被男孩的举动逗笑了，他有点迫不及待的想在男孩身上驰骋。  
拉起男孩的脚踝，让他两条纤细的长腿架上自己的肩膀，Tony开始进出，每一次撞击Peter都觉得自己似乎要被捅穿，每一次退出都有意无意的蹭过Peter的敏感点。男孩的性器也随着Tony的动作蹭上他的腹部，前后同时产生的快感几乎让他头皮发麻。他咬着唇不敢张口，怕一松口就听见那连自己都不能辨识的声线。  
Tony低头舔了舔Peter的耳廓，轻轻地耳语道：“我想听你的声音。”然后轻舔了男孩紧咬的嘴唇。松开紧咬的唇呻吟声立刻充斥了整个空间，本就清甜的声线因情欲又高了八度，如同剧院高亢的女高音……  
Peter的嗓音已经渐渐沙哑，在Tony的进攻下我已经被插射了好几次了，Tony的腹部全是白浊的精液，而Tony似乎还没有要射的征兆。  
生理性的泪水落满整个脸庞，连呻吟声都变得虚弱，Peter低声求饶：“Tony……不行了……能不能停下……”而Tony只是亲了亲他的眼角安慰道：“马上就好……再忍忍……”  
男孩的身体被折成了一个惊人的角度，Tony加快速度又抽查了几十次终于射在了男孩的身体里，他满足的抱着男孩，吻上了他的唇。却发现这孩子似乎已经失去了意识。  
看着在怀中熟睡的男孩，Tony觉得无比满足。  
这一夜他们相拥而眠，彼此从来没有这么贴近过。


End file.
